


*Currently Untitled*  Range Date Story

by Rainbowolf13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Range, Shooting Guns, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowolf13/pseuds/Rainbowolf13
Summary: After a rough few days, what better way to relieve some stress than to go tear up some targets at the range??





	*Currently Untitled*  Range Date Story

    Nicole scowled over the binder in front of her before slamming it shut, cursing under her breath. She was having the worst week and it was only Wednesday. She leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. “Why can’t I figure out something so damn simple. I need this week to be over.”   
    Nedley had been piling case upon case on her desk since Monday morning, expecting everything to be solved, sorted, and filed all in the same week. Most of them were silly cases of mistaken identity of friends unexpectedly visiting friends or kids breaking into cars. Then there were more complicated ones. She couldn’t figure out how he was putting this much on her plate at once, especially when it came to people missing large property.       
    She just wanted to give up. She glanced over at the clock and realized it was time to go home. She forcefully slid the binder across her desk and grabbed her keys and coat, clocked out, and bolted out of the door before the sheriff could stop her. She picked up the phone and called Waverly who answered almost immediately. 

    “Hey baby. You on your way over?”  
    “Yeah, I’ll be there in about ten minutes. Do I need to pick up anything to eat?”   
    “Nope. We’re all good! I figured I would make some steak and potatoes. Maybe some carrots. You can just tell me what you want and I’ll make it and we can have a nice din-”  
    “Waves, just stop talking. I love you, but please. My head is killing me. We will figure dinner out when I get there, okay?”  
    “Oh. Right, okay. See you soon.” 

    Nicole hung up and sighed as she put her car in gear. She hated when she was in a bad mood and was rude to Waverly without meaning to. She made a mental note to apologize as soon as she walked in the door. She turned on some music to try to relax and headed out to the homestead.

    Waverly had her head in the refrigerator as Nicole walked through her front door. She looked up over her shoulder with a weak smile before going back to what she was doing. Nicole sighed to herself, knowing she had hurt Waverly’s feelings a little. She hung her coat up and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed the refrigerator door and playfully closed it on her girlfriend, who took a quick step back.   
    She smiled as Waverly gave her a shocked look before she reached out and pulled her into her arms. 

    “Hey, Waves. I’m sorry I was rude to you earlier. I’ve just had a really long week and it’s only Wednesday. Nedley has me doing so much at once and it’s stressing me out hardcore.”  
    “It’s okay. I could hear the exhaustion in your voice, so it’s fine. Do you know what you want for dinner?”   
    “Not really, but I know what I want before dinner.” 

    Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly softly as she pulled her closer. Even on the worst days, having the small, fierce brunette in her arms made the world stop and made everything better in that moment. She smiled into the kiss as she felt her arms wrap around her neck and hold her even closer.   
    She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Waverly’s. “I love you, Waverly. More than you know. Thank you for everything you are and everything you do.” She squeezed her tightly for a moment before releasing her so they could have dinner together. 

\----------------------------------

    Waverly’s brain had been in high gear since Wednesday night. What’s something they could do together that would help Nicole relax? She sorted through her memory on all of the possibilities before she found the perfect idea. It was Friday and Nicole would be home soon, so she had to act quickly to pack the essentials they would need for the next day.   
    She bounced around the house in excitement, grabbing the props she needed and placing them in a bag. She hid the bag in the back of her Jeep knowing Nicole wouldn’t be going in there anytime soon. She took a deep breath to get her excitement under control so her girlfriend wouldn’t know she had anything planned just yet.   
    Pizza arrived right before Nicole did and Waverly already had a beer waiting for her when she walked in the door. Nicole’s smile made her night as she sat down across from her. 

    “Hey, beautiful. How was work? Did your week get any better?”  
    Nicole sighed. “Not really. I’m relieved I get a break for two days, but I’m going to be thinking about work all weekend. Thanks for having this ready. This is exactly what I need tonight. Pizza, beer, and my amazing girlfriend.”  
    “I will make sure you don’t think about work this weekend. I promise to make you forget all about it until Monday.” 

    Waverly smirked and her eyes darkened slightly as Nicole met her gaze. They shared the pizza and curled up on the couch to watch a movie, Waverly leaned against Nicole’s chest with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She nuzzled into her shoulder with a smile.   
    When the movie was over, she turned to ask Nicole what her plans were for the weekend. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the sleeping woman before her. She leaned in and kissed her gently. 

    “Nicole, the movie is over. You ready for bed?”  
    “Hmm? Oh, wow. I’m sorry, Waves. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’m definitely ready for bed. Will you tuck me in?”   
    “I’ll tuck you in as long as I can fall asleep in your arms.” 

    They smiled at each other before tiredly climbing the stairs. Nicole fell across the bed, still in her uniform from work. Waverly unlaced her boots and pulled them off before moving to take her shirt and pants off. She pulled the covers back and patted Nicole’s side of the bed and watched as she slid over, laying on her back. Waverly got ready for bed and slid in beside her, covering both of them up before laying her head on Nicole’s shoulder and smiled as strong arms wrapped around her. 

\-------------------------------------

    Nicole woke to the sun shining brightly in Waverly’s room. She stretched her arms and realized Waverly wasn’t beside her. She sat up to see if she was in the room when she caught the smell of bacon. She smiled to herself as she dragged herself out of bed and headed downstairs. She loved that woman more than life itself.   
    She entered the kitchen as Waverly was cracking eggs into the pan, humming to herself. She sat down at the table and watched her. 

    “I need to make you breakfast one morning.”   
    Waverly jumped and turned towards her, hand over her heart. “Holy crap, Nicole! I didn’t know you were down here! Say something next time!”  
    “I did say something! And it scared you!” Nicole laughed as Waverly rolled her eyes.   
    “Yeah, whatever! Anyway, do you have any plans for today?”  
    “No. Why?”   
    “Because. We have somewhere to go. It’s a surprise and I think you’re going to like it. It’ll help you relieve some of the stress from your crappy week.” 

    Waverly bounced across the kitchen and placed a plate of breakfast in front of Nicole before sitting down to her own place. They ate and got dressed before Waverly ushered her girlfriend out to her Jeep. She followed a trail towards the back of the property, splashing through mud puddles left by rain the night before. She pulled up to Wynonna’s makeshift gun range she built to practice with Peacemaker.   
    Nicole’s eyes lit up as she turned and looked at Waverly, a giant smile plastered across her face. That smile then turned to confusion. “Uhm...what about the guns? We left those at the house…”   
    Waverly just smiled as she hopped out of the driver’s seat and popped open the back, removing the bag she had packed the night before. Nicole climbed out behind her. 

    “Guns, ammo, and targets. Check!”   
    “Waves...have I told you lately that you are amazing and I love you?” 

    They set up paper targets, cans, bottles, and anything else they could think of to shoot. Nicole knew that Waverly wasn’t into guns as much as she was, but it melted her heart that she knew exactly what she needed. She placed her holstered gun on her hip for safe keeping as she loaded a few magazines. She put on her ear protection and sunglasses. Waverly kept a safe distance behind her and followed suit.   
    She loaded up her gun and aimed at one of the paper targets she had set up. All of her frustrations mounted in the moment and she quickly unloaded all 15 rounds, leaving a massive hole in the center. She replaced the empty magazine with a new one and aimed at one of the glass bottles. The bottle exploded and she smiled as she began to feel better. She went down the line shattering bottles, sending cans flying, and ripping holes in paper targets.  
    After the fourth magazine was empty, she placed her gun in her holster and turned to Waverly with a smile on her face.

    “This is exactly what I needed, Waverly. Thank you. How did you know?”  
    Waverly just shrugged. “I just went through everything that helps you and decided on this. I know how much you love to come out here and shoot. I brought the shotgun, too, if you want to play with that.”   
    “Do you want to learn to shoot?”   
    “Oh. I-I don’t know. I-I’m not good like you and Wynonna. I don’t want to hurt either of us.”   
    “Oh, stop it. Come here.” 

    Waverly walked towards her. Nicole removed the pistol from her hip and ensured there was nothing in it. She proceeded to teach Waverly about the gun, showing her how to hold it and how to squeeze the trigger. She taught her how to load the rounds into the magazine, how to load the magazine into the gun and how to eject it. She knew Waverly had shot a gun before, but that was only when she had to for protection.   
“So, let’s teach you to shoot for real now. Stand right here and make sure the gun is always pointed downrange and keep your finger off of the trigger until you’re ready to shoot it, okay?” She gestured to a spot in front of an empty target and stood behind Waverly, her chest against her back. She felt Waverly press back into her as she wrapped her arms around her to show her how to aim on the target. She instructed her to steadily squeeze the trigger.   
    The round hit the center of the target. Waverly jumped up and down slightly in excitement. She aimed again and hit the middle of the target again and again until the magazine was empty. Nicole took the gun and holstered it as Waverly turned to face her, jumping up and down.

    “Oh my gosh! I actually hit it!”  
    “Yes, you did! See? You’re a natural, just like your sister! It must be an Earp trait!”   
    “Or it’s because I have an amazing teacher.” 

    Waverly slid her arms around Nicole’s neck and leaned up to kiss her deeply. Nicole pulled her in tight, wrapping her arms around her waist. If shooting didn’t make her feel better, Waverly certainly would have. She melted into the kiss as it got a little more forceful. She broke the kiss as she felt heat grow in her groin. She looked down at the brunette with darkness growing in her eyes.   
    “I think we need to take this date back to the house.” She saw Waverly nod quickly in agreement. They packed the bag back up and climbed into the Jeep. Nicole smiled as Waverly drove through the mud a lot faster than before. She definitely knew how to make her terrible week a million times better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as the other! I will update as I can on this and Internal Flames! Thanks for everyone's patience and I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @rainbowolf13


End file.
